


All your sex and your diamonds

by littleshiver



Series: I am machine [12]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: AU, Gen, Reflection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: Воспоминания о том, что точно было, - хотя лучше бы не.





	All your sex and your diamonds

Black black heart why would you offer more  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
I’m on fire I’m rotting to the core  
I’m eating all your kings and queens  
All your sex and your diamonds.  
(с) David Usher — Black black heart

Штефан подносит бокал к губам, приоткрывает рот, мысленно приготовившись к обжигающему пламени, но ничего не происходит. По горлу прокатывается вяжущая горечь, а чуть зеленоватая, прозрачная жидкость оставляет неприятный привкус, хоть и пьётся как вода.

Его испортила привычка Рудольфа бесконтрольно хлестать крепкий алкоголь, и вермут теперь уже не кажется чем-то существенным.

Подумать только, а ведь сколько литров этой дряни Штефан выхлестал в юности, кружась бесконечным цветным вихрем по барам и закрытым вечеринкам «для своих»! И не сосчитать уже, да и толку. Пил он в то время даже больше, чем курит сейчас. Не больше Рудольфа, конечно, но и Рудольф теперь уже... Впрочем, что и говорить.

Тогда Штефан был совсем другим — чуть помутнившееся сознание подкидывает картинки из прошлого.

Вот ему девятнадцать, он пьян в хлам, его зад с завидным упорством протирает барную стойку в какой-то чудовищной дыре (а через полчаса — чьи-то неопрятно смятые, но заметно недешевые брюки). 

Вот он затягивается на заднем дворе ресторана — официальной его тогда же работы, но в самом деле, какие гроши наскребешь дневным официантом с четырёх до восьми? 

А до четырёх он учится. Учится неохотно, тяжело, он вообще мозговитый парень, но скорее на практике, и все эти чудовищные формулы вызывают очередной приступ головной боли (а вовсе не то, сколько он выпил прошлым вечером, конечно же, нет). 

По вечерам Штефан танцует. Он не пластичный свиду, но после одного бокала мартини с водкой (да-да, как в старых фильмах про шпионов — «Взболтать, но не перемешивать, детка») в нем просыпается что-то дикое, животное, и Штефан танцует. Ему плевать, подо что, был бы ритм, а тело сделает все самостоятельно.

Иногда своими танцами Штефан зарабатывает даже больше, чем за месяц в ресторане. И он волен отказываться от клиентов, но это сказывается на репутации — единственном, что у бедного студента с не самой привлекательной внешностью пока ещё есть. Дальше будет больше, Штефан не сомневается, но пока и так — уже хорошо.

После трёх бокалов Веспер он не может не согласиться.

Штефан подзывает бармена и жестом просит повторить.

Вот картинка более поздняя. Штефан держится за высокий поручень и морщится, тщась унять внезапно накатившую боль в спине. Похоже, танцы не проходят для него даром, потому что даже трехдневный отдых не даёт нужной лёгкости.

С усмешкой Штефан думает, что вот так и подкрадывается старость: тебе двадцать два, прошлой ночью ты мирно спал в своей постели, а тело болит так, словно ты участвовал в балетной постановке или одном из тех цирковых представлений, рекламой которых увешан весь город (сам он никогда в жизни туда не ходил, животных осталось так мало, что запретили даже зоопарки, а их роль в цирковых представлениях теперь выполняют люди).

Или — позже.

Он красив, по-своему, конечно, но куда красивее многих местных завсегдатаев, и ему явно нужна девчонка, так что ты даже не пытаешься подойти, сидишь и смотришь издалека. С него не убудет.

У него костюм с иголочки и несколько усталый вид, ему около сорока пяти, и каштановые виски уже тронуты сединой; на его безымянном пальце золотой полоской поблескивает кольцо, и ты никогда раньше не видел его у мадам Вульф. Вероятно, он настолько же нечастый гость здесь, как и ты — платит она немного, зато бар для персонала бесплатный, и если ты больше хочешь выпить, чем в самом деле поработать, то приходить сюда. Никто здесь не будет учить, как правильно себя преподнести, но когда клиент не твой, то и смысла пытаться нет.

— Где-то я тебя уже видел, — произносит он над ухом, стоит на секунду отвернуться и увлечься коктейлем.

Разумеется, Штефан давится и совершенно нелепо кашляет, пока опустившаяся между лопаток рука обжигает через тонкую ткань синтетической водолазки лёгким похлопыванием.

Проще удивлённо смотреть и прикидываться идиотом, чем задавать ещё более глупые вопросы. Штефан их не любит: «Вам станцевать, я в этом неплох?», «Здесь, или уйдем на диваны?», «Я не беру в рот, вас не предупреждали?» и вечно следующее «Я понял, мадам, просто он распускал руки, больше не повторится».

Он не спрашивает, смотрит изучающе, а потом берет за руку и ведёт на улицу. Дым возле бара стоит коромыслом, но он ведёт Штефана к машине, и когда только тот открывает рот, чтобы объяснить, что он «не из этих», говорит:

— Садись, подвезу кое-куда.

У него личный водитель и настолько непримечательная машина, насколько сильно он не хочет, чтобы о ночных похождениях знала его жена. Штефан берет это на вооружение, на всякий случай продумывая возможные планы отступления.

Он не задаёт вопросов, Штефан — тоже, машина тихо, но быстро скользит по улицам города, те сменяются одна другой, не оставляя никакого ощущения узнавания. Может, это центр, а может, — живописные окраины. Сейчас все выглядит одинаково до двадцатого этажа, а на магистраль они почему-то не поднимаются.

На последнем повороте перед отдаленно знакомым шоссе они останавливаются, и незнакомец вдруг открывает портфель, полный аккуратно сложенных тысячных купюр. По подсчётам Штефана там не меньше полутора миллионов, но ему не позволяют всматриваться очень уж долго.

— Я отдам тебе это, но мне нужна помощь с одним делом.

Глаза Штефана сначала загораются интересом, но потом меркнут.

— Я не...

— Да понял я, что ты не шлюха, только танцуешь. Нет, это вообще не важно. — «Женатик» отмахивается от подозрений как от назойливой мухи. — В этом здании — наркопритон. Мне нужно, чтобы ты зашёл туда, сделал кое-что и вышел.

По спине Штефана прокатывается противная волна дрожи (холод с улицы добирается и до салона машины, потому что водитель тактично вышел покурить, но по условиям своего контракта не может оставить хозяина без защиты даже на две минуты).

— Ну так как? — насмешливо-серьезно спрашивает незнакомец (Штефан потом переймет эту его манеру обращения и возведет до своего идеала).

Он проводит плечами и, стараясь скрыть робость, спрашивает:

— Что мне нужно сделать?

Вообще, он готовится к чему угодно: массовому расстрелу, групповому изнасилованию, экзамену по биомеханике, но собеседник просит о совершенно другом. И, когда это выполняется безукоризненно точно, отдаёт все показанные мельком деньги.

Штефан оставляет на столе две смятых сотни — полная оплата его заказа и как минимум половина сегодняшних чаевых бармена, — тяжело поднимается со стула и идёт к выходу.

Зря он не отравил коньяк для себя.

Зря он сел в машину к этому ненормальному.

Зря он вытащил пьянющего в дребезги, раскатанного в асфальт заморыша из захудалого притона и зачем-то стал его другом.

Зря он взял деньги от его отца и вляпался во все это дерьмо.

Прикуривая последнюю сигарету из сегодняшней пачки и выдыхая дым мягкими клубьями прямо в едва просвечивающееся по-прежнему яркой луной небо, Штефан думает, что зря он польстился на деньги и возможности, зря так цеплялся за ту жизнь, которая улыбалась ему с плакатов и постеров.

Очень многое в его жизни было совершенно зря.

И Руди он потерял — зря. Выходит, даже другом нормальным не сумел стать.

Штефан тушит сигарету о подошву ботинка и щелчком отправляет в ближайшую мусорку.

Сегодня Штефан Рац ненадолго, но становится прежним собой — разбитым, обреченным, загнанным в ловушку страхов и боли. Но это всего один вечер, обещает он себе.

И дурак он будет, если не сдержит хотя бы это обещание.


End file.
